


Day 9 - Alien

by Chibifukurou



Category: A Quiet Place (Movies - Krasinski)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: The first days of the invasion. Before anyone realized there were aliens among them.
Relationships: Evelyn Abbott/Lee Abbott
Kudos: 2
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Day 9 - Alien

Nobody knew why people were disappearing.

Evelyn made sure to keep the kids inside unless she or Lee were with them. They didn't like it. Part of why she and Lee had decided to raise the kids on his uncle's farm was so that they could be as free as possible.

Evelyn never wanted them to feel as boxes in as she had as a child.

Only one or two people went missing a week. People that were out at the edges of town. Ten or twenty miles from their neighbors. 

The type of folks that could be dead for weeks before anybody would notice. Usually they got found dead of a heart attack in their field or laid out in their bed. 

But that was one or two people a season. Nothing like this. And on the occasions the coyotes found the bodies first, there were still parts left behind. 

Not empty fields and homes left perfectly in order like the owners had just left for a minute. 

Even the livestock from their farms were gone.

Lee had helped with a couple of the search groups. Except for the occasional splash of blood it was like entire families, including pets had just been abducted off the face of the earth. Like they had been scooped up by a flying saucer.

The news was reporting similar abductions all across the country. Mostly in smaller towns like theirs. Evelyn had been a city girl growing up. She thought it was likely people were disappearing in the cities too. 

Who was going to report on a bunch of missing homeless people?

There was a bang of a car door. Then the creek of the steps. By the time Lee's warm arms wrapped around her she was ready for the touch, luxuriating in the feel of him pressed tight against her back. Of feeling protected and delicate 

Their kiss went on until Regan came in and saw them. She claims her hands until they broke apart. Her brow was furrowed in typical teenage pique. 

Evelyn waited, until Regan got a drink and headed back towards the livingroom, before letting herself laid laugh.

The world might be crumbling around them, but as long as she has her husband and kids she would be okay.

She pecked Lee on the cheek and went to start dinner.


End file.
